Complications In Love And Heart Ache
by dldb
Summary: Did Stephanie really lie about the baby!... What happens when 7 years down the line, the Billion Dollar Princess makes a shocking return, with a beautiful secret! How will Paul react? Paul/Stephanie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fic, so please let me know what you think.

**I don't own anything or anyone except for the people who you do not recognize. **

This story takes place 7 years after Stephanie's "baby lie".

Stephanie gets out of her BMW SUV and met by a little girl, with blonde hair in a ponytail and sparkling eyes, Stephanie picks her up and swings her around.

"Hello baby girl, mommy missed you so much, do you know that?" Stephanie says to the little girl

"Yes mommy I know, I missed you too, I wish I could go travelling with you" she pouts, the pout she obviously got from her father.

" yes I know Samantha, I do too! That's what I was going to talk to you about", says Stephanie, putting Samantha down, "since it's your school holidays I want to take you with me" Stephanie continued.

"YAY", said Samantha getting excited. "I mean not that I don't enjoy staying with grandma, I do, but I want to be with you" she continued, smiling at Stephanie.

"okay well get packing then, because our flight is tomorrow!" replies Stephanie.

The two girls walked inside the McMahon mansion. Samantha went straight up to her mother's room where she sleeps whilst staying there and Stephanie goes to the kitchen where her mother is.

"So I heard you're staking Samantha with you?" Linda starts "Are you ready for Sami to meet her father" Linda ends.

"Yes mom, I mean she knows what went on and understands so I think she's ready." Stephanie replies taking an apple from the counter.

Stephanie and Linda went to the living room, later joined by Samantha, then Vince. The four had dinner, little chit chat and went straight to bed.

Stephanie lay in bed worrying, for the past 7 years Stephanie has kept a beautiful secret within her know its time for everything to come out.

"it's going to be a long ride" Stephanie whispers.

* * *

**The next day  
**

Stephanie and Samantha landed in Las Vegas, where RAW was being hosted. They went straight to the hotel, checked in and went straight to their room.

Samanthan plunged on the couch looking at her mother with a big smile plastered on her face, a smile that reminded Stephanie of her ex-husband.

"Mommy, can we go to the arena early, cause I want to meet the wrestlers". Starts Samantha

"Of course baby, let us change first then will go ok?" replies Stephanie

Samanthan quickly changed. So did Stephanie. They were both excited.

Stephanie was wearing a black top and jeans with leather boots and Samantha was wearing a pink shirt, short jeans and grey&pink converse. Stephanie smiled at the site of her daughter. They walked out of the hotel room and headed to the arena.

Stephanie and Samantha got out of their limo and Stephanie inhaled the sweet scent of being home, the wwe. They were met by Vince, who was happy to see both of his girls and offered to take Samanthan on tour, Stephanie agreed.

Whilst Vince took Sami, Steph started to wonder around and ended up in _his_ locker room. She thought twice, then she knocked.

* * *

Does he answer????


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I owe nothing or no one… what a shame, I know.. lol..

Well anyway here ya go and remember review ; ]

* * *

There was no answer, so Stephanie turned her heels, but was quickly startled by a deep voice.

"Stephanie?!" says Hunter (Paul) Stephanie turns back around facing him.

"Hunter, I mean Paul, hey long time no see huh?" replies Stephanie, Stephanie was enjoying the view of Paul being in a towel.

Paul stood there shocked, just looking at Stephanie with his jaw wide open.

"Paul you there?" Stephanie continues, waving her right had in front of his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here, it's just, I'm shock to my very core right know" Paul replies, swallowing a big lump that was currently lodge in his throat.

"Uhh, come in" Hunter stammered. Stephanie enters his locker room, passing his sweet scent.

Stephanie sits on the couch and Hunter joins her. Being inches away from him gave Stephanie butterflies, a feeling she hasn't felt over 7 years.

"So, how are you?" Hunter starts

"I'm doing good, by the way I had your child" her mind replied, but instead of saying that out loud she said "I'm ok, I wanted to talk to you about something, 7 ye--" Stephanie was cut off by the sound of a woman's voice.

"Hunter were you going to leave me hanging like that in the shower, I mean the water is getting cold" says a blonde woman. The blonde woman joined Paul on the couch and clutched on his left hand.

Paul smiled awkwardly at Stephanie.

Stephanie's heart dropped, she felt like she was hit by a bulldozer.

"Oh hi, I know you, you're Stephanie McMahon. Wow we haven't seen you since that triple threat much. I'm Michelle" says Michelle, handing her hand out.

Stephanie shook hands with Michelle and turned to Hunter who was looking at the floor with shame, even though Stephanie 'lied' about the most sacred thing, he still loves her with all his heart.

"I have to go" Stephanie says

"Wait, I thought you wanted to talk about something" Hunter says

"No it doesn't matter, enjoy" Stephanie retaliates; after she said that, she walked out, she was aware that Hunter's eyes were following her. She closed the door and rested her back against it, she inhaled deeply and tears started to form in her blue eyes.

She walked away with tears streaming down her face, she arrived in front of her office and opened her door and was aware neither her daughter nor her father arrived yet. She quickly sat on the couch and started weeping, seeing that woman broke her heart into a million pieces all over again.

* * *

5 minutes later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" says Stephanie wiping those tears off of her face, she looked up and it was Paul.

"Hey, what did you want to talk to me about, it seemed pretty serious?" asked Paul

"Nothing it doesn't matter anymore, why be here when you could be taking a hot shower with what's-her-name?" Stephanie said angrily.

"Stephanie why in the hell are you angry know, when you've only been here 5 damn minutes!" Paul shouted.

"I'm not angry, I'm just overwhelmed, I mean 7 years not being home it's over overwhelming for me" Stephanie replies in a calm voice.

Just then the door opened, and there stood Samantha, she skipped down between the space of Paul and Stephanie and sat down on the couch. She looks up to her mother.

"Mum, granddad said that he'll see us later for dinner" said Samantha

"Ok" replies Stephanie, looking worried

"Hey, I know you, you're Triple H. Wow I'm such a big fan! I'm Samantha" said an ecstatic Samantha.

"Well hello Samantha, yes I am Triple H, but my real name is Paul" said Paul in an energetic voice to mask his sad pain. "Uhh Stephanie can we talk" Paul continued.

"Umm yeah sure, Samantha why don't you watch in the other room" Stephanie says.

"Ok mom" Samantha replies and heads to the other room.

"Stephanie, who's the father of your little girl?" Paul says in a shock voice, there's a thought in his mind that Sami could be his, but shrugged it off.

"Who do you think?" Stephanie asked.

* * *

What does he say?


	3. Chapter 3

This one is dedicated to Neo-Callimastix and Call me duchess

OWN NOTHING; NADA!....... OK HERE GOES

Enjoy ; ]

* * *

"Who Steph?" Paul asks.

"Paul, she's yours! Damn it, is it really that damn hard for you to comprehend?" Stephanie shouts, tears started to form in her eyes again. She sits on the couch, she then feels a hand on her knee, and she looks up.

"Steph, what do you want me to do?" He asks calmly

"I don't want you to do anything! Why did you even come after me when you'd rather me in a 'HOT' shower with whats-her-name?!" said Stephanie angrily

"Stephanie, I don't even know why your getting angry. You're the one who left, not me" Paul shouted

"I'm sorry but weren't you the one who contested divorce and WON. You didn't even want to listen to my explanation, and yet your pinning everything on me?!" said Stephanie furiously

They just sat there. Paul let all this sink in because deep down, he knows that Steph is right.

After a few minutes of silence, Samantha came in to break the ice.

"Why is it so quite in here?" whispered Samantha

Paul and Stephanie chuckled at this remark, Samantha noticed Paul's hand was still on her mother's knee and raised an eyebrow. Stephanie and Paul noticed where she was looking and Paul quickly withdraw his hand.

"So I guess you know that I'm your father" Paul said calmly

"Yes" Samantha replied. Tears started to appear in Sami's beautiful sparkling hazel eyes; that she obviously got from her father.

"oh hunny, what's wrong?" ask Stephanie

Samantha replied in a low voice, which is very unlikely to happen. "It's nothing".

"Can I, can I have a hug?" Paul asks. Samantha runs to her father's arm.

"Wow I've always wondered how this felt like. Can I call you dad?" Samantha said quietly.

"Yes, wow you're not shy are you to ask me that?" Paul asks, hugging his daughter tight.

"Not really, mom says I got my bold 'attitude' from you" said Samantha, sitting on her father's lap.

"Really?" ask Paul raising an eye brow. Stephanie chuckled.

"Well it's true, I mean Sami wouldn't have been made if it wasn't your bold 'attitude' that let my father break a rule for his only daughter now is it?" Stephanie says

Paul and Stephanie was just sitting there, staring at each other, not noticing that Samantha was gawking at them.

They were interrupted, by the door opening.

"Oh my god, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" ask Vince.

"No dad, absolutely not" Stephanie replied, standing up.

"Samantha how about I take you out for lunch, give your mom and---"

"Dad" Samantha finishes off, "He knows that I know, so I can call him dad, right dad?" Samantha asks her father.

"Yes honey!" said Paul excitedly.

"Ok, Samantha get your stuff. Paul Steph, we'll see you when RAW air, ok?" Vince ask

"Ok dad, thanks. We'll see you later baby girl" replied Stephanie

Vince and Samantha said bye to the two. So Paul and Stephanie were left alone

"So we need to talk and I want to ask a few questions you know, Sami's up bringing" Said Paul

"Ok, ask anything" Stephanie replied

"But not here, how about we go lunch now or something?" ask Paul

"Ok, but somewhere privately, because I don't want anyone snooping around our business" said Stephanie

"My hotel room, we can get a room service or something?" ask Stephanie

"yeah" replied Paul

For some reason these two people have got butterflies in their tummy. **(LOL, I just had to put that). **They got their stuff together and headed to Steph's hotel room.

* * *

What could these two get up to?! =]


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing!

Enjoy and remember review! =]

When they got to Steph's hotel room, they got room service and were sitting on the couch in the sitting room of her hotel room. Just by looking at her hotel room, you can tell that it belongs to the 'Billion Dollar Princess' without a shadow of a doubt. They started to eat what they ordered and it was dead silence.

Paul decides to break the ice. "When's Sami's birthday?"

"24 October, one month before mine" replied Stephanie proudly "her first words were dada, and she didn't even know you." Stephanie said with a slight sadness in her voice.

Paul sensed the sadness in her voice, after all these years he still knew in and out of her. He missed her and she missed him. But neither would let their guard down.

"I'm sorry for everything, calling you a 'no good lying bitch', I had to right to say that. I know that now" Paul said quietly.

Stephanie smiled at his apology; she never thought he would do that. Stephanie stared at him while he was just looking down, not taking notice of her gaze. He suddenly looked up and Stephanie went red in the face. He chuckled at Stephanie's reaction, making her blush always made him laugh.

Paul leaned in and caught her lips. Stephanie was way too shock to pull away, but recovered quickly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, he was licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance, her lips parted and their tongues dwelled for dominance. After a few seconds they pulled away and just rested their foreheads against each other, Paul finally caught up with his breath and opened his eyes to see Steph's eyes still closed. Stephanie finally recovered and saw his hazel eyes staring back at her blue eyes. She smiled; he smirked because he knows she enjoyed that kiss, as well as he did. Stephanie started to un-wrap her arms, but Paul caught a hold of it and gently wrapped it around his neck again. They were like that for a few minutes, just being with each other.

"What are we going to do now?" Paul asks

Stephanie un-wrapped her arms and stared at the carpet, and then stood up.

"Nothing can happen between us" Stephanie whispered

"What?" Paul asked

"Nothing can--" Stephanie said aloud

"Yeah, I heard that. Would you care to collaborate?!" he replied angrily

"I mean nothing can ever happen between us ever again! Paul we just can't, this time the situation is different, we have a daughter. We should just stay friends for the sake of Samantha. Please understand that" said Stephanie calmly, even though he will never know how much it broke her heart saying 'we should just stay friends'.

Paul just stood there gob smacked. "BE FRIENDS?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Steph I love you more than anything in this world and now you just want to be friends" his heart and mind screamed. But instead he said "Ok, I'll leave. Tell Sami I'll see her later".

Paul walked away and closed the door. He started to walk away and got to his hotel room. He broke down, and laid on his bed sobbing. At the same time, Stephanie was crying just as bad as him, she realized that she let go off the man of her dreams.

A/N: I'm sorry to interrupt but I would like to inform you that this part would be the time when Randy Orton (iiluvHiim (lol) RKO'd Stephanie, qui? Soz for interrupting, enjoy =]

Stephanie arrived back at the arena, to find her daughter, mother and father sitting on the couch.

"Hey mommy!" Samantha said gleefully

"Hey baby" countered Stephanie

Linda could tell that Stephanie had been crying so she asked Stephanie if they can speak in the other room.

"What happened with you and Paul?" asked Linda, eyeing her daughter.

"How do you kn---? Ugh! It doesn't even matter, I let him go mom. I said that we should just stay friends for the sake of Samantha. Then he left, I want him back mom! It slipped out and it ju-s--t" Stephanie stuttered, she took a deep breath. Then continued "I love him, I never did stop, even though he said all those things"

Linda just hugged her daughter, because she know that she can't say or do anything that will change the situation that Stephanie got her-self in.

After a few moments the mother and daughter's embrace was broken by a loud coughing. They both quickly turned around to see who it was. It was Samantha and Paul.

"I'll leave you guys for a while" Linda mouthed to Stephanie, Steph nodded.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asks Sami

"I'll be fine" countered Stephanie, Paul knew she wasn't and she knew that.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Stephanie shouted.

"Ms. McMahon, sorry to interrupt but your part is up next" said one of the stage man

"Okay, I'll be there" Stephanie informed the stage man

She turned back to Samantha. "Mommy you'll be ok right?! You won't get hurt right?" said Sami before her mother could speak.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you later baby girl" replied Stephanie, and gave Sami a peck on the kiss.

With that she walked out and went to the entrance. She ran down the ramp acting all panicky. She slid on the bottom ropes and held her brother's hand. "Shane! Shane". She saw Randy Orton hovering her and Shane, she stood up and pleaded with Randy "to stop, hurting her family". Randy walked past her and out of nowhere he RKO'd her. Stephanie went down, feeling unconscious. After a few seconds, she can hear the crowd roaring someone entered the ring, someone came to her aide and Randy and his henchmen got out of the ring, 'it wasn't suppose to go like this. 'No one was suppose to come for her' she thought. She suddenly felt a warm, big hand over her hand. She peeked on who it was. It was Paul

He was shouting something at the trainers, who were in the ring for both Shane and Stephanie. She felt Paul stand up and she could feel his angriness. She doesn't understand why though.

They took Shane away in a stretcher, and Paul helped Stephanie out of the ring and led her to backstage. They got to her dressing room and Paul gently laid her down on the leather couch. Samantha ran to her mother's side. Vince and Linda joined the trio.

Stephanie got checked and she was given the all-clear. But she needs to rest for a few days.

Paul did not speak to Stephanie in between these events. They got to the hotel that they were all staying in, Vince and Linda checked in leaving Paul, Sami and Stephanie downstairs in the lobby.

Samantha had an idea "Daddy, will you stay with us tonight, please?" Sami said giving her puppy eyes and _the_ pout.

"It's up to your mom" replied Paul

Samantha turned to her mother and gave the same face she gave Paul. Stephanie had no choice but to say yes.

They all went up and Paul got his stuff out of his hotel room and headed for Steph's. Since Steph and Sami went ahead, they got changed. There was a knock, it was Sami's daddy. Paul got changed and to find Steph and Sami on the couch watching TV. He joined them, Sami was in the middle.

After an hour, Paul notice that Sami was asleep so he took her and gently laid her on her bed(in a separate room, joined to her mothers) and kissed her on her forehead. When he got back to the sitting room he saw Steph fast asleep, so he lifted her up and gently laid her on her bed. He tucked her in, and took a few moments to take in how beautiful she saw. 'Damn, you're so beautiful' he thought. As he turned around, he felt someone grab his wrist; he turned around to see her blue eyes staring at him. "Stay" she mouths.

Omg this is the longest chapter I think I'll ever do! LOL… I hoped you enjoyed reading it, please review!

=]


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie's POV

As I stirred out of sleep, I felt hands wrapped around my waist. _He_ stayed. I smiled, and turned around to face him, he was sleeping peacefully and I could almost see Samantha in him. I wrap my finger on his golden locks, gently pulling it; I rested my forehead against his and briefly closed my eyes. Memories flooded like the waters in the Connecticut River.

_--------Flashback--------_

"_Paul, what are you do here?" ask Stephanie, shock to see Paul on her hotel door_

"_Am I not wanted or something?" retorted Paul, getting ready to walk away_

_Stephanie pulled his arm. "No it's not that, but isn't tonight you and Joanie's anniversary?" replied Stephanie_

"_Was" said Paul. "I just don't love her anymore the way I did 4 years ago, I've fallen for someone" Paul admitted_

"_Really, who?" replied Stephanie, secretly hoping it was her_

"_I think you know who" said Paul, with that he pulled her gently towards him and kissed her passionately._

_After a few seconds, they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each others. They both smiled and Paul kissed her sheepishly. They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms getting to know each other._

_--------End of Flashback--------_

That night was one of the most special nights I ever had. I open my eyes and release his hair from my finger; I look up to see a pair of hazel eyes. I smile. He smirks; he knew that I was staring at him.

"Where does this leave us?" asks Paul, cupping my face in his big warm hands.

"Paul, when I came to talk to you yesterday and saw you with that woman, my heart broke…" out of nowhere Paul just leaned in and kissed me softly. I opened my eyes to see those beautiful shining hazel eyes staring back at me. We just lay their looking deeply in each other's eyes.

Suddenly, our moment was interrupted.

"Daddy and mommy, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" sang Sami, I was blushing scarlet red "First comes love, second comes marriage and third comes baby" continued Sami chirp fully.

"Good morning to you too" said Paul

Samantha joined them in bed and got in the middle. "Daddy, how about you spend the rest of the week with us?"

"It's up to your mom"

Samantha looked at me. I looked at Hunter. "Are you sure you wouldn't be busy for the next few days?"

"Not for my girls" he replied, and then started tickling Samantha. She burst out with laughter.

_OMG! He said my girls… my heart screamed. _ I just smiled at the sight in front of me.

Few hours later, we got ready to fly home. Paul, me and Samantha sat next to each other on the plane whilst my father and mother sat opposite us.

I got up and headed for the toilet. I stood in front of the sink and looked at myself through the mirror; suddenly I felt tears swell up in my eyes. _Why? I ask myself. Why did I leave him? _I was startled by the noise of the knob turning; I look at the door to find my ex-husband standing there. He came in and closed the door, I turn back to face the mirror. I looked down on the sink and started breaking down, I felt two hands wrap around my waist. Paul leaned his head on my back, I started shaking my head.

I turned around to face him, and my lips suddenly met with his. Before I knew it, our tongues were clashing against each other; his mouth travelled down to my neck and started sucking it. I couldn't help but moan… it felt so right. His mouth then started tugging on my earlobe, the feeling was just sensational! His mouth went back to mine and I started tugging on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Our tongues dance against each other. I started to unbuckle Paul's belt, whilst he opened a few buttons from my shirt. Before we could go any further, Paul took a hold of my hand. I know that look.

"Not here Steph... I don't want just some quickie; I want to make love to you in our own terms" he said smiling against my lips. I smiled and just planted a feathered kiss on his lips.

"I know, I want that too.. It's just I got caught up in the moment" I replied. I couldn't stop smiling.

We shared a few passionate kisses before returning. I couldn't stop smiling, when I saw dad's face he was just staring at Paul and I like we done something bad. I followed where is eyes were, and it trailed to my right hand. It was intertwined with Paul's.

"Is there anything you wanna tell us?" he asked, closing his newspaper page.

Samantha looked up to me and Paul, then at dad. "Daddy and mommy were kissy kissy…" Sam burst out laughing. Dad raised his eyebrows.

"Yes dad, Paul and I are back together" I replied

Dad had a serious look on his face like _"you come near my daughter and I will murder you"_, he then stood up and went over to Paul. They were nearly nose to nose; I didn't know what dad was going to do, so I kind of have a worried look on my face. Dad smiled and stuck out his hand, Paul shook it. I smiled with relief; I didn't want two of the best men in life going one-on-one. I hugged them both, mom and Sami joined in. Paul lifted Samantha, so she was between him and dad. This was DEFINETLY a Kodak moment.

10 minutes later the plane landed and we were met by a limousine. We all got in and talked about the business, I just couldn't get off the smile of my face. Paul looked at me and smiled, our hands were still clasp together.

The limo dropped us to my home and got inside.

Paul stood there in the foyer, whilst Sami went straight to the living room and watched SpongeBob.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked him

"Yes my darling, it just feels great being home"... "And when I say home, I mean you baby, but only this time we got a beautiful daughter". I blushed.

"Aww is my baby blushing?" said Paul, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Stop being a tease! How about, you settle in, whilst I make dinner?" I asked

"Ok, baby" he joined Samantha in the living room and I went to the kitchen.

An hour later, were getting ready to go to bed. Sami was knocked out, so Paul carried her to her bedroom, while I led the way. He gently laid her down and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you princess" he whispered. "Good night to you baby" I whispered in her blonde locks.

We both stood up and I just stood there watching the beauty in front of me, Paul came to my side and just pulled me against his chest. "I'm ready" I whispered to him, planting a kiss on his chest. I look up to see him staring down at me with a smile. He led me out of Sami's room, shutting her door, all the way to my bedroom, _our _bedroom.

We started to undress each other gently; Paul laid me down, and started kissing me again. I couldn't take it anymore; I needed to feel him inside me. I gasp at the entrance; Paul started to move inside me, and then out. We made love until dawn. It was a great feeling to have again. After were done, I doze off in his arms, where I feel most protected. I slept with the biggest smile on face, in ages.

I absolutely loved writing this one! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review or send me a PM if you like…


End file.
